How Far You Go
by Sentimental Star
Summary: **COMPLETE** In the darkness of the evening, the future king of Gondor seeks to reclaim what is his. He is unaware, however, that his best friend is hidden in the shadows...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own this wonderful universe or the characters within it. It is a work of pure genius by J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N:** Everyone, by now, is aware of the fact that the RotK EE DVD is due out in December. This is simply my take on one of its many added scenes. Translate it how you will. I'll not say anything on the matter one way or another. I only ask that you enjoy it, and to please review!

'**Elvish'**

"**Common Speech"**

**.:How Far You Go:.**

By Sentimental Star

"You have haunted my every step."

The emotion-charged words split the otherwise silent night air of the darkened throne room of Minas Tirith.

"You have threatened those I hold most dear."

If possible, the emotion heightened. A bone-deep love and righteous anger wove themselves into the fierce statement.

"You have covered the lands with darkness and heartbreak. Destroyed those most fair."

He bit his lip and curled his hands into fists, scarcely daring to breathe A veritable war raged within him as he listened to the other's inner combat, the one being waged but a dozen yards away from where he hid in the shadows of a tall pillar.

"I ran..."

The faint ring of a sword being unsheathed. A whisper through the air.

"...No more. I will stand and fight, fight you to the end. You shall not win, not this time."

Then silence, wherein he drew no breath. His fingernails dug mercilessly into his palms, drawing blood, and his heart pounded within his chest. He wanted so badly to step in, to aid this one whom he loved more than life...

But he could not. This was not his battle to fight, though he desperately wished it were so.

"And I will conquer. I have already."

The soft _whish_ of a sword being resheathed and the quiet rustle of fabric. Then a faint thud and barely audible footsteps headed in his direction.

He released he breath he had been holding in a heavy sigh of relief, momentarily shutting his eyes in gratitude.

The footsteps paused.

"Show yourself, you who lurks in the shadows. I am not to be trifled with." Demanded with all the authority of a king.

He gave a tender laugh and stepped away from the marble pillar. Once more, he brightened his natural light which he had dimmed upon entering this chamber. 'Methinks a Ranger would be more aware of his surroundings, particularly having grown up amongst Elves,' spoken in his native tongue of Sindarin.

The look of utter shock upon Aragorn's face was priceless. 'Legolas?!'

Legolas laughed again, quietly. ' 'Tis I and no other, quel mellon-nin.' He moved closer to the Dúnadan.

The Ranger could only shake his head in response, still quite stunned. Not waiting for the Silvan Elf, he stepped forward and drew the lithe being into his arms. Placing a fond kiss upon the Crown Prince's brow, he murmured, 'Quel gwador-nin, were you here the entire time?'

Legolas nodded into Aragorn's shoulder, grateful beyond words that his beloved friend had passed this trial. 'I could not let you go alone,' he whispered.

Aragorn gave a soft chuckle, shaking his head once more as he tightened his hold on the slight archer. 'I have known you for well over sixty years, and yet, you _still_ manage to amaze me.'

'The same applies to you, you know,' Legolas remarked quietly, stepping back as far as Aragorn's arms would allow him and gazing up at the man. He smiled lightly. ' 'Estel' has triumphed over evil.' Pride for his best friend blazed in the prince's midnight orbs, pride...and unconditional love.

Aragorn went very still for a moment, keeping their gazes locked, before giving an amazed sigh and crushing the Firstborn in another embrace. This time, Legolas reached out to wrap his arms around the Dúnadan...and hissed in pain as he unclenched his fists.

Hurriedly, Aragorn pulled back, concern marring his brow. 'Legolas?' he questioned.

The prince released another hiss. ' 'Tis all right, Estel. 'Tis but a superficial wound.'

Aragorn frowned, shooting the Silvan archer his patented 'I'll-be-the-judge-of-that' look, and gently took his best friend's wrists, holding the Elf's hands palm out.

The frown transformed dramatically as the unspoken king's eyes fell upon ten crescent-shaped cuts. Awe and gratitude flitted across his countenance before settling into a look of pure, unadulterated love. Raising his silver orbs once again to Legolas's midnight ones, Aragorn murmured, 'I do not believe I love _anyone_ as much as I do you right at this moment, Legolas.'

The archer's eyes twinkled. 'Even Arwen?' he teased warmly.

Aragorn leaned forward and pressed a second kiss to the Elf's forehead. When he pulled back, the look the prince was met with completely floored him. 'Aye, Legolas, even Arwen,' stated seriously.

**I Veth (The End)!**

**Elvish words:**

**Estel (Hope; one of Aragorn's many names, given to him by Lord Elrond)**

**Quel mellon-nin (my dear friend)**

**Quel gwador-nin (my (sworn) brother)**


End file.
